Somewhat
by twisted perfection
Summary: - "Trust me, Leesh," Massie smirks. "I'm not fishing tonight. I'm just... browsing. And that Cam guy... Well, let's just say that he's like Claire's Keds to Gucci heels. He's worn, used-up, and been banged too many times." CaMassie. Happy Birthday Dani!


Disclaimer: Characters from the Clique belong to Lisi Harrison.

**Prompts from Dani-beans:**

**a) Playboy Cam!  
b) The word "bitchotic"  
c) A Fall Out Boy song, for old time's sakes.  
d) Cam being all smooth and like, "Come here often?" :P****  
e) A comparison of shoes.  
f) A somewhat happy ending! :D**

Hopefully I got them all. Happy Birthday Dani! You better love this, even though it sucks, okay? Okay. I LOVE YOU!**  
**

* * *

**Somewhat**

**Cam Fisher is somewhat of a playboy.**

He's the guy that all the girls flock to; the guy that parents adore and little siblings play with. The guy that is just amazing, brilliant, completely and totally perfect on the surface. Yet underneath that sparkling exterior, he's nothing more than a hot mess. Okay, so he's nothing more than a _really, really _hot mess, but a mess nonetheless. He doesn't complain though, not really. He just sticks with the life he has, being wealthy and glamorous.

His only release is on Friday night.

That's when he goes out to the clubs.

-x-

**Massie Block is somewhat of a bitch.**

She's the girl that everyone else fears; the girl that parents think is just_ wonderful _but little siblings run away from in terror. The girl with the smooth, glossy looks, the cool persona, the commanding speech. She's the girl that everyone looks up to, but also the girl that everyone wishes would just disappear from their lives. Because with one flick of a manicured finger, or one blink of those entrancing amber eyes, she can make you less than nothing. You, and everything you've worked so hard for, would just be gone.

She hates it, kind of. She hates it because it makes her seem like a stuck-up bitchotic freak who can't control her own emotions enough to be friends, _normal friends, _with others.

But that's exactly what she is.

On Friday night, Alicia calls her up begging her to please, please, please go with me to the new club opening because if you don't I'll just look like a complete whore?

She's thinking no, but obviously her mouth isn't working properly.

"Yeah, sure. Pick me up in ten."

-x-

**Cam Fisher is somewhat of a flirt.**

He dances and drinks and kisses and laughs and pays; whistling appreciatively at some of the amazon girls that pass by, occasionally strutting to the bar to tease one of those skanks some more. He's having a grand time, like he always does when he's in a club, like he always does when he's in his zone, but then someone prances in and she has curly brown hair and incredible eyes and Cam's thinking, "Hey, I haven't banged that. Why haven't I banged that?"

He makes his way towards her then, a martini in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

"Hey," he whispers against her neck. "Come here often?"

-x-

**Massie Block is somewhat of a tease.**

She turns around slowly, obviously taking her time. She sneers, "Nice pick-up line, but considering this is the first night the club's opened, it's kinda pathetic. Good try, though." She takes his martini, takes a sip, and winks while strutting back to her dark-haired friend that Cam's sure he's driven back to his apartment at least once or twice.

"Oooh, Cam Fisher?" Alicia asks when she sees Massie coming towards her. "Nice fishing, especially on the first day."

"Trust me, Leesh," Massie smirks. "I'm not fishing tonight. I'm just... _browsing. _And that Cam guy... Well, let's just say that he's like Claire's Keds to Gucci heels. He's worn, used-up, and been banged too many times."

-x-

**Cam Fisher is somewhat obsessed.**

He slams a door on the locker next to hers before she can walk away. "Hey."

"Hello," she answers coolly, looking him up and down. "May I help you with something? I've got class, you know."

"I know. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." Straightforward, to the point. When he wanted something, he wanted something. He notices Massie's raised eyebrow and her apprehension, so quickly he says casually, "And if you refuse, then I guess I'll just have to walk beside you to class and ask you out several more times until we get to your class, and even then I could just, you know, ditch and stay out in the hallway while throwing spitballs with 'check yes or no' on them."

Her eyes narrow. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but sweetheart," he winks. "I so would."

Stiffly, Massie gives a curt nod and says, "I'll be ready by eight." And she walks off with her chin held high.

-x-

**Massie Block is somewhat pleased.**

"Classy," she says when they enter the French restaurant. "Very, very classy."

"Classy Massie, but of course. Only the best for you, m'dear," Cam smoothly replies. In perfect French he asks the waiter for a table for two. "I didn't reserve anything, but I'm sure they can make exceptions for the one and only Massie Block."

Massie beams. "Right."

Cam thinks that he likes her smile so much that he won't bother to tell her that he slept with the owner's daughter two nights before.

-x-

**Cam Fisher is in love with...**

"You're perfect," he kisses her again.

She laughs and kisses him on the nose delicately. "How many times do you need to tell me that?"

"A million, billion, trillion times," he replies seriously. "And even then, it's not enough."

-x-

**Massie Block.**

They're on the small hill in a park, his arms wrapped her and his chin resting on her brown hair; her hands on his waist and her cheek pressed against his chest. They're swaying, dancing to some sort of silent music that no one else but them can hear. The sun from behind sets and makes everything, her hair her face her skin her lips her lashes, glow a brilliant shade of burnt gold.

"What are you listening to?" she tilts her head back and asks him, smiling.

"The Strokes, obviously. You?"

"Fall Out Boy. Calm Before the Storm," she says.

After that, it's silent for a short while. Silent except for the crickets chirping and the zephyr breezing and the soft singing of the birds. Silent except for the beating of their hearts, pressed against each other and beating, beating, beatingbeatingbeating.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," she whispers back, smiling.

-x-

**...Somewhat.**

**

* * *

**

I know that ending didn't make sense. And that the "somewhat" somewhat ruined it. Too bad. :)  
Have an amazing one, Dani. :) Oh, and reviews are boss!


End file.
